Dragon Armor
de:Drachen_Rüstung_(Skyrim) The Dragonplate and Dragonscale Armors can be found and crafted in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Characteristics In order to craft these armors, you must choose the Dragon Smithing perk, which requires 100 points in Smithing. Starting at level 50 (Note: has been found at lower levels) you will be able to find the armor as random loot from chests. Armor can be found as random loot at much earlier levels very rarely. Dragonplate Heavy Armor and Smithing Note: Armor values shown are base value. Actual values in game will be higher and vary with character skill and perks. A full set costs 10 Leather Strips, 13 Dragon scalesDragon Scales and 6 Dragon Bones. This is the second best armor in the game (only slightly weaker than Daedric) but due to the greater avaibility of dragon scales and dragon bones in comparison to ebony ingots and daedra hearts, many players will first craft themselves dragon armor. And if you're planing on improving each piece of armor immediately after forging, it will take an additional 2 Dragon Bones and 3 Dragon Scales. Versus Daedric Of all the heavy armors, Daedric armor still beats dragon armors in base rating, despite needing a higher skill to make the dragon armors. One reason that some may choose Dragon over Daedric is the availability of materials. Ebony can be difficult to find (Although, enough Ebony ores for full Daedric set and full upgrades can be found at Gloombound Mine), and costs 200-400 gold per ingot from most blacksmiths. The Daedric pieces all require a Daedra heart, which itself is rare. When bought, hearts costs about 300-900 gold a piece. However, a good stock can be obtained from the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon (4 every 7 in-game days). Dragon Scales and Dragon Bone can be obtained for free by killing a dragon. These items are very heavy though (compared to Ebony and Daedra heart) and also cannot be found anywhere except on a dragon. Dragon plate is lighter for those without heavy armor perks - the armor segment alone weighs 10 points less than that of the Daedric. The primary drawback to Dragon Plate is the need for an extra perk to craft it, and the fact that the perk does not provide weapons. Note: Another problem is on certain races such as argonians, the back of the Dragonplate Helmet (the bony parts) will not appear. This may be a glitch/bug. NPC Reactions Occasionally, when walking by a guard, they will say "*whistle* Is your armour made from... dragon bones? By the gods, what I wouldn't do for a set of that." Bugs When wearing Dragonplate armors and carrying additional dragonplate armors, the weight of the other armors are completely negated. (PC) When Living in Hjerim, in Windhelm. Equiping a Dragonscale helmet to a manneqin, then equiping it with another helmet (have only tried the dragon priest masks), upon removing the dragonscale helmet the mannequin sometimes spawns new Dragonscale helmets randomly. NB; Dragonscale helmet that this bug was discovered on was un-enchanted and un-upgraded. Dragonscale (light) armor and smithing requirements Note: Armor values shown are base value. Actual values in game will be higher and vary with character skill and perks. It takes 10 Leather strips, 4 Leather, 14 Dragonscales and 7 Iron Ingots to make a full set of Dragonscale (including shield) Note: Wearing the Dragonscale Helmet does not remove long hair styles (Tested on Nord Female) causing the hair to be visible below the helmet, unlike other light helms such as Elven or Glass which both remove the long hair style when equipped. This may be a glitch/bug. (PC/PS3) Versus Glass As far as light armor are concerned, the dragonscale armor starts at a higher base armor than glass, meaning that it is the best available light armor. Crafting a suit of Glass armor can be harder to find and more expensive compared to collecting dragon scales. There is a Malachite mine in Kyne's Grove south of Windhelm. Dragon scales, however, are worth the items you put into them (EG: poisons, arrows, etc.). You'll probably wind up getting a good stock of them just wandering around the wilderness. A single dragon usually provides enough scales for a single piece of equipment. When wearing Dragonscale Armor, guards will occasionally whistle and comment on it, in a similar fashion to Daedric Artifacts. They will say "Is your armor made of... Dragon scales? By the gods, what I wouldn't give for a set of that..." Gallery DragonPlate_HeavyArmor.jpg Dragonscale_Armor.png dragonarmormalefemale.jpg Dragon Scale2.jpg|360° view of Dragon Scale Armor. DragonPlateArmor.jpg|Upper angle view of full Dragonplate set TESV 2011-11-27 22-30-12-99.jpg|Imperial female wearing Dragonplate Armor Set DragonArmorHeavyAndLight.jpg|'Left': Dragonplate Armor (heavy) - Right: Dragonscale Armor (light) External links View of the armor in-game. de:Drachen_Rüstung_(Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Armor